Airhead Benefits
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Fic Request Complete for Axl! All Trunks wanted to do was be the first to admit he wanted more in his relationship with Goten but nothing seemed to work. I own NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA AND THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Thank you! TruTen enjoy!


"Mommy, Mommy!"

A cyan haired girl ran from her bedroom, crying for her parents. Bulma, sitting at the dinner table, abruptly lifted her head sharply at Bra's oncoming assault at what she wants. A screwdriver and mini flamethrower almost fly out of her hands to Trunks' cereal bowl or the sink behind him.

She made it a rule whatever new invention she had her mind set on, nowhere was safe from her tools and frankly anywhere can be workspace if no one bothers you at all. Set in stone DO NOT BOTHER. Trunks, on mornings like this would be scarfing his food down to train with Goten.

As the days passed however, he slowly began losing his appetite. Bulma paid no mind to it for a couple of weeks, but not hearing his screaming and itching to fight early in the morning finally piqued her interest.

Bra comes along hopping, climbing a top one of the stools… well, her own Bulma made seat that rose every time she sat in it. Trunks' jealousy knew no bounds, but at least she couldn't fly. Bulma would have to give her that too.

"What is it Bra, honey-pie? Mommy's busy right now." Bulma replies, trying to keep her composure. Her memory was a solid built safe but she liked taking 'snapshots' in her minds eyeball. She learned that from a book series.

"Mommy, I wanna get a new toy!" She lightly bangs her fists on the table.

Typical. Not like Bulma doesn't exist to BUILD HER one in their home. Who was she to argue. "What toy is it?" She asks, hoping it's something small, like a heart watch or emergency bracelet in case she ever got lost.

"I want Dora the Explorer talking doll :D!" Bulma has no idea who or what that creature was, with all the craze of toys anything was possible. Her mind snaps a little reminder of who baby girl was talking about. She didn't object to it, the girl in the show was adorable. However, learning a new language one word at a time… just wasn't plausible for her.

If she wanted to learn about the world and its languages, she'd have to take her to Aunt ChiChi.

"Mommy's busy right now, why don't you get Daddy to go with you?" She asks, reaching in her purse to find whatever sum of cash to shove at Vegeta's face. The audible 'Mm-mm!' made her wince, knowing full well Vegeta went off somewhere to train.

For what, who knows, probably to attempt defeating Goku one way or another. She has everyone on speed dial so she could call anyone-

Her face goes back to her son. Watching him be lousy (in her mind downtrodden), it was a great idea to get him to spill the beans. "Give me one minute sweetheart, I wanna talk to Trunks." Bra groans, her patience always wearing thin seeing as nothing in her life hurries her for anything.

Trunks rolls his cyan eyes already dreading the question Bulma wanted to ask. She placed several bills on the table, setting it aside and took her hands together.

"Is something wrong? I've seen you like this for days now, don't tell me you've JUST started hating fighting now? Something different?" She tries to pique his interest, grabbing her Venti coffee. She actually ordered it to be 5 shots of caffeine, as she never wants her projects delayed.

Her son's face was smooshed on his knuckles, picking up his spoon nonchalantly watching as the milk and Captain Crunch bits fell down, droplets splashing against his face. He doesn't blink.

"Mom, do you know what it's like… to be in love?" His eyebrows furrow up against his purple mane. Not like Bulma and Vegeta were married so he didn't have a clue about what his mom would think. It was worth a shot, especially if it was his dad that got asked the question. Then again the only response he would get is-

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**"

Now that… came to a surprise to poor Bulma. She stopped counting her cash unsure if Bra's new doll was going to be a fortune. Another cup of coffee was going to be needed. Maybe not.

"Awwwwww, my little Trunks has a crush!" She cooed, attempting to pinch at his cheeks but she was swatted at by his cheetah like reflexes. He was gentle about it too, if he swat at full strength, the neighbors will have a spare arm to rake the yard with.

She crossed her arms, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't think you'd catch one this early in age! Maybe by 12 but who knows!" Her body received a small flurry of nostalgia to the days she had her crushes. The constant dazing of who she'd be with, if they had a strong masculine physique, a brain not to mention…

Yamcha wasn't half bad but things with him just couldn't continue. To this day she dreams what would have been and realizes Vegeta would demolish all of them.

"Soooooo? Who's the lucky lady?" She asks, picking up Bra and putting a sixty dollar bill in her pocket. An anchor dropped into Trunks' stomach, as he wasn't sure how he would explain to her it wasn't a girl. Just why in the world do there have to be boundaries about love?

"Mommy, the toy's only 10 do-" She was cut off, and placed back down, Bulma ready to get Trunks to spill his beans. The evident blush on his face became a darker tinge, just nearing the hue of scarlet. The back of his head sweat-drops, eyes averted from her gaze. She still had her large, unsettling grin but she didn't push it.

Trunks didn't know if he was about to cry or throw a temper tantrum like Bra did this morning when she didn't want to wear her yellow dress with stars. She preferred black.

If he did cry, Vegeta might just disown him… Or his inner selves pride, considering if he did such a thing, he'd never hear the end of it from Bulma. Bra even. His fingers curled and he swallowed down the frog in his throat. It refused to go down, and he cleared his voice as much as he could.

"It's a… boy, Mom." Her grin went down about halfway, her mouth that similar to a puppet. Trunks didn't think he'd need to go any further with what he was about to tell her. Bulma does a full back plant from her seat, nearly avoiding Bra.

She zips back up on her feet, "hmmmm-hmmmm. And… Do I know this boy?" She tries to get hints. Trunks was sure she was slowly coming to the conclusion and the embarrassment from within was burning his body, unlike his training sessions. He hastily drinks the milk from his bowl, only leaving the cereal bits.

"C'mon Trunks, let's go find my new toy!" Bra interrupts, putting on her teal slip on Ballerina-like shoes. He doesn't waste a second in following her, unsure if Bulma was going to unleash her wrath. Something not even a super saiyan could put out.

He merely grabbed his boots to speed out the door. In the mere milliseconds they reached the doorknob, Bulma's denial turned into truth. She was plagued with whether it had to be the one boy, because NO ONE else hung around them, aside from being in public, but everywhere!

Time froze. The room, the sunlight felt frozen.

Bra couldn't tell if Trunks did something bad, and she would tease him about it non stop. Her attention was everywhere.

"_**It's Goten, isn't it?**_" She nailed it right on the dot. He was on the brink of crying, screaming that his mom wouldn't punish him for thinking this could be something right. Bra felt a little lost to what she referred to after she said Goten to Trunks. Her brothers hand felt hot to the touch, and now she was sure why.

Trunks bit his lips on his teeth, thinking his own mother was about to disown him.

His hand reached and twisted the doorknob and he was met with a light slam on the entrance. He can feel her fuming only a few feet above his head. Considering Bra wasn't cowering in terror, she was probably waiting for him to make eye contact.

She places her hand on top of his purple head, "Have you told him yet?" He swallowed 2 lumps this time. Bra could tell he was a living beet… and she hated the vegetable.

"Not… not exactly." He finishes, mumbling.

"Hmmm." She places a few digits under her chin, one leg across. He looked up as innocently possible, probably waiting for the right moment to let his guard down. Taking a grand risk he looks up to face the music. Much to his surprise and utter relief, her composure exalted a curious demeanor.

Trunks raised an eyebrow towards her, unknowingly letting a tear slip by. "Y-You mean… You're not ma-mad?" If Vegeta were here, he'd gone super saiyan 2 and attempt to chase him around the world.

"Of course not! I didn't see it sooner." She proclaims, fixing Bras makeshift hair-tie. Steam could have flown out of his body, that's how much relief Trunks felt. Bra fluffed her ponytail thanking her mother and showed her she kept the money close in her pocket.

"I've been with Goku for a long time, but aside from all the muscle and… empty head, I just didn't fall for him. Not my style. For you however…" She exclaims opening the door for the two.

"Don't hide it forever. Tell him when you get the chance of being al-" She was interrupted by Trunks, her little girl going outside wanting to catch various butterflies first. "I… I already tried." A big question mark popped on the top of her head.

"Well what do you mean?" Not wanting to keep his sister hanging for her new toy, he told her all of his failed attempts.

"_I tried getting him some flowers, random ones from the wild. They were orange and matched his training clothes. He sneezed at them and bees flew out and we ran away. All he said was thanks for the flowers they were really pretty!_

"_Baking didn't sound too bad, I just bought the ready made chocolate chip cookie dough from the store. Wanted to arrange them in a heart and give them to Goten. The only problem was Majin Buu kept coming and eating them all before they ever went into the oven. It took me 3 tries. When I finally got them ready, I wrapped them up in a heart, but he gobbled them up like Goku._

"_Sending notes was probably the easiest one of them all! Mailing them was simple, but I have no idea why they never made it. I think Gohan told me they don't get mail where they live and ChiChi was afraid it could be spam so she never opened them._

"_Doves were the last thing on my mind, getting them to hold still to put little red hearts made by paper maché was impossible. I asked him a few days after letting them fly to his home what happened to them. He told me something must have eaten them because he never saw any hearts, just plumage all over the place not too far from his house. 17 said he'd be on the case."_

Bulma kept hitting her head on the wall of the house, trying her best not to laugh at her poor son's tactics to win someone's heart. But of course Goten had to inherit Goku's amazing looks, but his brain too just took the cake of Goku #2.

She remembers her invention on the table and she kneels down to her children. She gives them a kiss to both of their foreheads, "Look, I have to get back to work, I might just make a breakthrough. Listen to me carefully. I don't hate you. I'll never hate you for liking a boy. Your happiness is what's most important to me Trunks, that goes for you to Bra!" Bra had no clue what she meant but giggled at the thought nonetheless.

Trunks embraces his mother. "Tell him as vaguely as possible that he can take a hint! It isn't healthy to keep feelings bottled up, believe me. I went weeks without sleep unsure about how I should let guys in high school know if I liked them or not. Be sure to bring me the change!" She waves, seeing them walk off.

His heart was at ease, but that only left Vegeta. The others would probably know in less than minutes, but what did he care. Might as well try it when you're young right?

"Trunks can we fly in the sky? It's much faster!" Bra exclaims wanting to fly like a bird.

"Mom said I can't when we're in public, sis. Maybe when we go train over at Uncle Goku's house alright?" He received a pout but knew it couldn't be helped.

***45 Minutes Later***

The automatic doors open for the two hybrids, the A/C on full blast. 'Darn!' Trunks thought to himself, remembering all the times Bulma would bring along one of her fashionable sweaters everywhere. Now that he thought about it, they were more than fashionable.

Numerous aisles with their expertise of items and toys ranging from the recreational bikes all the way on the left side, toy cars (the big ones you could drive) to the little models.

Video games were the hype in the middle, and getting a new game system wasn't a stretch. He'd be begging on his knees for them, but since Goten wasn't allowed to have them in his home due to ChiChi being strict, he preferred not to get them.

Bra led the way over to the girls' section, seeing all of the pink and brighter neon colors leading them to the hottest toys in the section. Everything was dandy, until…

"HA! Look at that dude in the purple bowl cut going to get girl toys, what a girl."

"You think his sister is only the excuse so HE can go in there?"

"What a momma's boy!" They were three teenage skater boys. These remarks didn't go unnoticed to Trunks. Their obnoxious laughing was irritating. He didn't care what they said, but if someone doesn't watch their tongue, they would get the hands.

He faintly used his power to instant transmission behind them, kicking one on the back, one in the stomach and the last in the face who loses a few teeth in the process.

Bra felt the breeze go by her right side. "Wonder if we can get something for mom." He says, looking at various dolls on the shelves. Bra would have agreed but their weren't any dolls that had blue hair… or purple for that matter. They'd have to request for her to make a model.

They make it to the correct aisle to where the talking doll Bra said would be. Bratz over here, Polly Pockets over there. She'll have to bring Vegeta in if her mom doesn't buy these for her later.

"THERE SHE IS!" She screams skipping over to the large box. It encased Dora, who was smiling like she did on tv, with her trusty companion on her shoulder. Her backpack and map had their faces as well.

'Comes with over 1000 thousand phrases!' It read. It came with a bonus flower bracelet. Bra pressed a button on the bottom of Dora's hand to initiate the speaking mechanism.

"Hola! Soy Dora! Bamos jugar ahora?" She asks. Bra jumps for joy, showing Trunks with glee of her new friend. He smirks at her, turning around to take her to the checkout booths. Neither had a clue what she just said. They have a universal translator at home, but they didn't want to ruin the fun of learning themselves.

"Mom over here! I saw the right one here just yesterday!" That familiar voice. The innocent, rambunctious and heart fluttering voice. He gulps. He was afraid of this encounter, and fate just loved toying with anyone who tried to avoid things.

"Hi Trunks!" Goten shouted, in yet another ridiculous outfit most likely hand picked by ChiChi. He doesn't laugh out of respect that she wants what's best. After they go home will be the best bet. Bra runs over to her pal, showing him too her new find. He laughs with her, pressing the same button.

"Goten? Wh-What are you doing here in the girls section?" The first question he had to come up with, considering as carefree his dad is anything he does goes regardless of what society thinks. At least until someone close to them makes it clear.

"Mom wanted me to buy something for Pan so she could play with dolls when she gets older! Even Dad suggested I get something from the same place." He said walking with them over to the stuffed animals. They weren't what he was looking for, considering Pan's room was littered with stuffed animals since she was born.

He jumped up high, obtaining a Tinker Bell doll from one of the higher shelves. "I like this one, cause she has wings and invents stuff. She reminds me of your mom Trunks!"

Said boy scratched his face in consideration for the compliment. However he didn't stop with Tinker Bell. He went along and grabbed only two more potential items. A Sleeping Beauty and a case of polly pockets, containing one too many.

"I can't make up my mind on what to get for us…" His eyes went wide at the remark of us.

"U...Us?" Trunks figured toys are toys and anyone enjoyed them, but the fact he said us must mean either he wanted them all for the family, or he was going to drive Piccolo insane with all the miniature models.

"Mom and Dad always trained when they were kids, and I thought might as well get them something too. Dad said he wanted a change of pace and see how to play with dolls." He juggles the boxes frantically. That is until Bra decides he needs more.

She grabbed about 3 more and tossed them in, watching the magic of toys fly through the air. One of the sales associates were on the verge of scolding the kids, not before the intercom told him to come and help out at checkout. A bane of existence if one ever gets a job doing such a thing.

Goten stops and they all plop down altogether. This was getting embarrassing, but it only made it the best time for Trunks to finally ask him the question that's been plaguing him for the past couple of months.

Bra picked out the Aurora, Tinker Bell and one of the dolls from a show she didn't recognize but found it pretty. He played with his fingers a little, unsure how to even bring up feelings with Goten to begin with. All ChiChi did was ask Goku to marry her as kids (in the future) and it worked out… chaotically.

"Ummm, Goten I…" Maybe the frog had a spawn, considering he was choked up more than ever.

Bra picked up 2 random Barbie and Ken dolls from one of the giant hexagonal boxes. One doll had a brunette while Ken had his hair dyed blond. Trunks wasn't sure what she was up to, and he was hoping she wasn't going to just take them…

"Oh Ken! I love you SO MUCH!"

"Me too Barbie! Come live with me on my yacht as I travel the world~!"

She makes kissy noises, pressing both their plastic faces together and moving their heads back and forth, left to right. Her Ken voice wasn't half bad, but she would kill it if she got a part as a Barbie toddler.

"Oh! That reminds me Trunks, you wanna be my boyfriend?" He gasps. His face turns blue. He does back plant. The boy was stunned beyond comprehension. Nothing Bulma could do if she was there to regain his spirits.

Goten keeps talking, "I've been coming to realize it for a while now. We always hang out, we eat together, we sleep together sometimes… I just feel complete whenever I'm around you."

Now this confession was starting to bring him back. Of course, his growing fury within from his failed, OBVIOUS attempts is growing almost exponentially… He figures it'd be a great story to tell him later on if he ever gets the chance, and works over his stage fright in regards to feelings.

In spite of all this, the store lights made his outline like a real angel and his own fidgeting made it seem like he was an apple ready to be picked from the tree. Trunks gets up, enveloping his hand and twining his fingers with his half breed boyfriend.

He kisses him on the cheek, the obvious answer to Goten's question. He giggles, taking all of the boxes of dolls with him. Bra skips on ahead, pressing the button on Dora's hand one more time.

"Hasta Luego, Amigo's!"


End file.
